L96A1 Black-Magnum
The L96A1 Black-Magnum is a devastating NX-Rare variant of the L96A1, and is also a Cosmetic Variant of the L96A1 Super-Magnum. Overview Because of its extremely high damage and the relative ease to kill, the Black-Magnum is featured as one of the Overpowered Weapons within Cabin Fever. To combat the Infected, a special version of the Black-Magnum is uniquely chambered to penetrate even their tough hide with ease. Even as a lowly Sniper Rifle against a horde of the undead, the CF Black-Magnum can take down several Infected in just one shot, regardless of where they are hit; while even the most powerful adversary will succumb to just 2 precise headshots. Even outside of FT/Sniper Only matches, the Black-Magnum is considered to be one of the most exclusive and coveted weapons in the game. As such, a large number of players have expressed the desire for a Permanent Black-Magnum, and they often satiringly reference the Black-Magnum in-game. In fact, a song title from the CA:M (an April Fools' Joke) is bluntly labeled, Oh, What a Beautiful Permanent Black-Magnum. The only legitimate ways of obtaining it permanently is to purchase a Weapon Renewal Kit (since the Black-Magnum is never sold in either Shop, therefore the time limit cannot be extended without one) or obtaining it through the Supply Crate MYST-Golf or MYST-Infinity. The chances of obtaining the Black-Magnum were exceedingly slim, once only being obtainable via the Supply Crate MYST-N, Supply Crate MYST-Golf or Supply Case GIFT-N randomly, and still remains so as it is only obtainable in a specific case that is not always purchasable. The Black-Magnum maintains the same trademark frame of the L96A1 series, but also incorporates a Muzzle-Brake (like the Super-Magnum). Compared to the L96A1, it has a higher rate of fire, portability, damage, reload speed, more ammo and also a great increase to accuracy despite what Nexon's stats suggest. It's true accuracy stat is unknown but appears to be similar to newer sniper rifles which are near 'perfect' in accuracy. Compared to it's lesser, the Super-Magnum, it only particularly features a slight damage boost and also a unique black-camouflage for stealth and aesthetic prowess, a color not seen anywhere else among the L96A1 series. The Black-Magnum still has very minor disadvantages, including it's slightly lower than average draw speed common to its series, and also the fact that it cannot be silenced (due to the muzzle-brake) to tone down it's loud firing sound. Variants Item of the Week On 4/23/2010, the Black-Magnum was the item of the week. Here is what the review included: "This week’s item of the week is the L96A1 Black-Magnum. This is a heavier variant of a classic sniper rifle chambered for an even more powerful Magnum round. The bolt has also been reworked for a faster reload. Like most sniper rifles, the L96A1 is best on larger maps with lots of open space and hidden positions where a sniper can set up a "nest" to take out unsuspecting victims. According to our Combat Arms soldiers, you'll definitely appreciate the qualities of the L96A1 Black Magnum on Snow Valley, Road Kill, Wave Rider and Two Towers. Fans of this gun also point out that it's more powerful shot can take out opponents even if they're wearing protection and have reported some success in destroying Enforcers in Cabin Fever." Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: “The L96A1 Magnum is a perfect weapon for all-around situations, for popping that annoying sniper's head in Snow Valley, (and) using its one-hit kill power and quick scoping for Junk Flea games.” – Gus A.. “Its tremendous power makes it more or less impossible top tank a shot from this beast of a gun. This gun is in a class of its own. No L9 variant even comes close to the power of this gun. Its bolt speed is so fast one can even say that it is semi-automatic. Overall the best sniper I have used.” – Diego W. “I feel the Black Magnum is best on Snow Valley, sitting on top of the tower picking off opponents like they were sitting still. One beautiful shot to the skull sending the rest of their team into a panic. The best kill is in the dead silence, a shot rings out from your gun, the opponent falls dead.”- Joshua P." Trivia *During the Sniper Month and Ed of the Year sales, the Black-Magnum was one of the few Sniper Rifles that were NOT put on sale; the Super-Magnum was offered instead. *Assuming Nexon's description is correct, the Super-Magnum would be chambered in the .300 Winchester Magnum (Making it a Arctic Warfare Magnum ) and the Black-Magnum chambered in the .338 Lapua Magnum (Making it a Arctic Warfare Super Magnum) *The Black-Magnum is one of the few weapons that spawn exclusively in Cabin Fever. This rifle will be available after round 11 is reached, and it is one of the most powerful weapons that can be obtained. *The draw rate of this gun is the same as L115A2/3 and L96A1 Artic Wolf/Ghillie; slower than the standard. *If you bring your own Black-Magnum to Cabin Fever (or any other zombie based Fireteam), you will not get the same effect as the Black-Magnum you would find in Cabin Fever on round 11. *Although said to have increased damage, the L96A1 Black Magnum is still "tankable". *Although said to be very hard to tank, the L96A1 Black-Magnum still tanks frequently (but not as much as the L96A1), even on light vesters. *In Combat Arms EU, the Black Magnum has been on sale from 05.06.2011 until 05.08.2011 *The L96A1 Black-Magnum could be won from the 5-Shot event. Media Combat-Arms 148.jpg L96a1blackmagnum.png Main l96a1 black magnum.jpg Black Magnum In-game.jpg Engine 2012-08-18 17-22-23-390.jpg|The L96A1 Black-Magnum's Scope Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Rare Weapons Category:NX Rare Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Bolt Action Category:NX Weapons Category:Supply Case Weapons Category:Supply Case-Only Category:NX Rare Sniper Rifles Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Featured Category:Cosmetic Variant